Doux souvenirs
by Mademoiselle Keehl
Summary: La fin de Narnia (du livre) revisitée. Point de vue de Susan.


Doux souvenirs, dure réalité

« J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vos parents ainsi que vos deux frères et votre sœur sont morts dans un accident de train… Leurs corps seront rapatriés en Angleterre. Le consul britannique vous annonce ses condoléances. Il enverra une voiture vous chercher pour l'aéroport, et vous serez envoyée en Angleterre à ses frais. Encore une fois, toutes nos condoléances… »

'Impossible… c'est impossible !'se disait-elle.

Susan se laisser tomber sur le canapé, hébétée. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

Ils étaient partis il y a quelques jours, et voilà qu'elle apprend qu'ils ne reviendront jamais. Elle regarda le tableau accroché en face. Un lion majestueux. Et la photo d'à coté : la famille Pevensie réunie. Son esprit se referma, ses yeux restèrent fixés sur la photo de famille, jusqu'à ce que des larmes coulent sur ses joues blanches. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs heures, sans même se rendre compte du temps qui passe. Il était huit heures du soir lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte. Susan alla ouvrir, les yeux rouges, l'air fatiguée. Un homme se présenta comme étant le conseiller du Consul. Elle bafouilla qu'elle n'avait pas préparé ses valises. Il lui assura que certaines personnes ont été désignées pour le faire. Elle demanda quelques minutes pour se changer. Il les lui accorda, et appela les domestiques désignés pour faire les valises. Il s'assit sur le canapé, contemplant les tableaux et les photos de famille.

'Ce doit être dur de ses retrouver dans une situation pareille… Je la plains.'

Dix minutes plus tard, les domestiques avaient empaqueté le nécessaire et avaient tout descendu dans la voiture. Susan suivit et monta dans la voiture. Le temps de démarrer, elle regarda une dernière fois le logis familial et détourna le regard. Le voyage allait être long, mais le temps n'avait plus de valeur à ses yeux. Désormais, elle voulait retrouver sa famille une dernière fois…

Plusieurs heures passèrent. Elle s'était endormie en cours de route. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en Angleterre, on l'emmena dans une des demeures du Consul. Elle s'y installa.

Elle se rappela de ses dernières conversations avec ses frères et sœur. Elles n'étaient pas géniales. Ils ne parlaient plus que de Narnia, ce pays où ils étaient allés. Elle ne se préoccupait plus que de son apparence et Narnia avait pratiquement disparu de sa mémoire, pour être remplacé par un simple conte qu'ils avaient inventé. Heureusement, elle s'en souvint, ce qui l'attrista encore plus. Elle rêvait d'y retourner, depuis le jour où Aslan avait annoncé à Peter et elle qu'ils ne pourront plus jamais y retourner. Du coup, dans son monde, elle s'était tournée vers ce qu'elle avait de mieux : son charme et sa beauté. Ses frères s'étaient moqués d'elle au début, et sa sœur l'enviait un peu. Mais lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'elle attirait pas mal d'hommes, Peter et Edmund se refermèrent sur eux, jusqu'à ne plus lui parler. Lucy l'envia encore plus, oubliant qu'elle avait un certain charme. Susan savait bien qu'elle était la source de tous les problèmes. Elle avait même attiré le fils du Consul, qui avait demandé à son père l'autorisation de lui rendre visite pour faire connaissance. Elle prenait cette cour pour un jeu, passant de garçons en garçons. Jusqu'au dernier jour où elle parla avec ses frères et sa sœur, qui en avaient marre de son comportement enfantin. Ils voulaient aussi savoir s'il restait un espoir. Mais apparemment, Narnia n'existait plus pour elle. Ils se quittèrent ainsi.

Le jour suivant, elle se prépara pour l'église.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur place, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait du monde. Même les Scrubbs…

La messe commença, les mouchoirs tirés. Elle était assise devant, au premier rang. La seule… À part les Scrubbs, à la deuxième colonne, au premier rang et une autre famille, les Pole.

« Aujourd'hui nous rendons hommage à des personnes qui aimaient la vie, qui la vivaient pleinement. Seulement, nous sommes faits pour en profiter, et rapidement elle peut s'en aller. C'est ce qui s'est malheureusement passé avec les Pevensie, Monsieur et Madame Pevensie, Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie et Lucy Pevensie, laissant Susan Pevensie seule.

De même avec Eustache Scrubbs, ainsi que Jill Pole. »

Susan fut choquée d'entendre que son cousin et une amie à lui avaient également péris. Elle regarda les Scrubbs, qui lui sourirent maladroitement.

À la fin, Susan s'approcha des cinq cercueils. Elle regarda ses parents, puis les embrassa sur le front. Elle se dirigea vers le cercueil de son ainé. Elle murmura 'Peter le Magnifique', et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis elle alla vers son cadet, et chuchota 'Edmund le Juste' et l'embrassa également sur la joue. Ensuite, elle s'approcha de la benjamine, et dit à voix basse 'Lucy la Vaillante' et rajouta 'tu étais belle, tu sais… tu avais ton propre charme', elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

Ensuite elle alla voir Eustache et Jill, qu'elle connaissait peu. Elle les embrassa également, puis se retourna vers sa place. Les Scrubbs et les Pole vinrent lui annoncer leurs condoléances et fit de même pour eux.

Elle rentra deux heures après. La maison du Consul était grande et magnifique, mais maintenant, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il y avait ce grand tableau dans le corridor qu'elle aimait contempler car il lui rappelait quelque chose. Maintenant elle s'en rappelait : Cair Paravel. Il ressemblait étrangement à celui-ci… Elle s'en approcha et cru apercevoir un mouvement. Soudain, un rugissement se fit entendre. Elle accourut vers l'extérieur. Dans la lumière aveuglante du soleil se tenait Aslan, le Lion. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il lui fit signe d'approcher. Doucement, la tête baissée, elle s'avança.

« Ma chère Susan… J'ai cru que tu avais complètement oublié Narnia et ses occupants…

-Non… J'étais juste trop préoccupée par autre chose. À vrai dire, apprendre que je ne pourrais plus jamais y retourner m'a changée. Je me montrai insouciante mais j'étais blessée intérieurement. Je suis désolée, Aslan… Et la dernière conversation avec mes frères et sœur n'a pas été géniale… peut être même la pire qu'on ait jamais eu. J'imagine que tu sais ce qui leur est arrivé… Je n'y crois toujours pas. Ils semblaient indestructibles, tu sais.

-Je sais ce que tu veux dire, fille d'Ève. Mais je crois qu'ils seraient contents de te revoir… »

Susan voulut demander une explication, mais un souffle léger la transporta jusqu'au pays voulu : Narnia.

« Mais… Je croyais ne plus jamais pouvoir y retourner…

-C'est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas dit que tu ne pourras pas venir dans mon pays. »

Susan regarda Aslan, interrogative. Il lui sourit et lui intima d'un hochement de mention de regarder derrière elle…

Trois silhouettes familières se tenaient sur un rocher. D'autres personnes et créatures les accompagnaient. Elle reconnut bien évidemment Peter, Edmund et Lucy. Plus au loin, il y avait la maison du vieil homme qui les avait accueillis la première fois en Angleterre pendant la guerre. Elle vit ses parents également.

Aux cotés de ses frères et sœur, elle reconnut Eustache et en conclut que l'autre fille était Jill.

Susan regarda Aslan.

« Ils sont heureux j'imagine… Mais je n'ai pas ma place ici… Ils ont fini leur vie, et on le droit au repos. Moi, je suis encore en vie.

-Ma chère Susan… il faut que tu sache que le destin t'a réservé un autre sort. Tu es actuellement à bord d'une voiture qui t'emmène à une soirée organisée par le Consule en mémoire des Pevensie. Mais… vous venez d'être percutés par un camion. Les secours arrivent, et essayent de vous sortir du véhicule. »

Susan ressentit un pincement au cœur, et une sorte de frisson bizarre qu'elle n'avait jamais senti auparavant. Aslan lui sourit. Elle voyait mieux, et la baie vitrée qui semblait la séparer de ses frères et sœur venait de s'effriter.

« Tu n'as pas survécu à l'accident. Tu te retrouves donc officiellement ici… Dans quelques minutes, il est possible que tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé avant le crash. C'est normal. Et désormais tu peux rejoindre tes proches. »

Susan courut rejoindre les siens. Peter, Edmund et Lucy l'embrassèrent et la prirent dans leurs bras. Derrière eux, elle aperçut Caspian. Elle baissa les yeux et chuchota un 'bonjour'. Il lui sourit en retour. Elle savait qu'il était marié. Elle refit connaissance avec des amis et des créatures. Désormais, elle était avec eux pour l'éternité, dans ce pays magique. Quoi de mieux !

Elle n'aurait supporté la vie sans sa famille, agrandie dès sa première rencontre avec les habitants de Narnia.

Ceux qui sont rois et reines de Narnia le restent pour toujours. Vive Aslan…


End file.
